Encore
Encore is the eighth mission of ''The Warriors'' video game. The level follows The Warriors as they confront the Hi-Hats in Coney Amusement Park. Gangs *The Hi-Hats *The Gramercy Riffs *The Warriors Summary *Chatterbox and the Hi-Hats have come to Coney for revenge. Show these clowns who they're messing with. Story *Date: June 4, 1979 *Time: 9:51 pm *Place: Coney Island *Days until meeting: 38 Cleon, Ajax, Snow and Rembrandt are in The Warriors' hangout when a skull comes crashing through one of the hangout's windows. Looking out of the window, The Warriors see that Chatterbox and the Hi-Hats are responsible for the attack. Cleon says that it is time that he dealt with Chatterbox and his gang personally. The Warriors make their way to the Coney Amusement Park, meeting up with Swan, Vermin, Cowboy and Fox along the way. Upon their arrival at the amusement park, Chatterbox remarks that The Warriors will regret trashing his gallery, before ordering a large group of Hi-Hats to attack The Warriors. After The Warriors defeat the Hi-Hats, Chatterbox retreats inside an amusement ride. Cleon orders Swan, Ajax and Snow to accompany him as him pursues Chatterbox inside the attraction. After they defeat a small group of Hi-Hats, Cleon turns on a switch that activates a ride, and The Warriors must outrun the ride's carts on the tracks. After escaping from the carts, The Warriors defeat another group of Hi-Hats, before facing off against Chatterbox and his lieutenants. First, The Warriors must defeat Chatterbox's second-in-command Crackerjack and his other lieutenants, before they battle Chatterbox. After a prolonged battle, The Warriors are eventually able to waste Chatterbox, bringing an end to the feud. Walkthrough *Characters: P1-Cleon P2-Swan *High Score: 2000 *Soldiers: 2 *Arenas: 1 (A) Chatterbox and his Hi-Hats want revenge for what you did to their art studio, and are now on your turf. Destroy them. (B) Chatterbox retreats inside. Now you have to go in after him. Go into the Tiki-Room and kill the three Hi-Hats. Now turn on the power switch, indicated by the Yellow Icon. Then run down to the next Icon. © Now you have to get out of the way of a runaway cart! Keep tapping A to out run the cart and end up in a new room... (D) ...that just happens to be infested with Hi-Hats. Bop your way past them while avoiding the green mist that shoots out of the ground. This will cause your vision to blur. Once they're finished, go to the Red Icon. (E) BOSS BATTLE *Chatterbox Chatterbox is the easiest boss battle in the whole game. Defeat the three Hi-Hats that are on ground level, you can one hit them by throwing them at the moving cart. Chatterbox will throw Molotov's at you, so get out of the way! Once the three Hi-Hats are gone, start throwing objects at Chatterbox. Once you hit him enough times, he'll come down to face you like a man. This is where it gets VERY easy. Just try to lure him into the cart when it passes to kill him in one hit. Script (Ajax is playing on a pinball machine with Rembrandt and Snow next to him while Cleon is sitting on a bench nearby.) Ajax: GODDAMMIT! Snow: You suck, man! Ajax: It's the fucking flippers, they're fucking sticking! Snow: Bullshit, he's not gonna make it! Rembrandt: He's almost got it! (Ajax loses and slams his hands on the pinball machine.) Ajax: FUCK! Stupid piece of shit! Snow''' (chuckling):'' I told you, man, you suck...! (A plastic skull crashes through the window of the Warriors' hangout.) '''''Ajax: What the fuck was that--? (Snow goes over to the window and spots Chatterbox along with a few Hi-Hats.) Snow: It's the Hi-Hats! (Ajax, Rembrandt, and Cleon walk over to the window.) Ajax: I thought we took care of those clowns! Cleon: It's time I dealt with these fools personally. Coney Island, 9:51 pm, June 4, 1979, 38 days before the meeting. (Cut to Cleon, Ajax, Rembrandt, and Snow walking down the streets of Coney where Vermin and Swan are talking near a lamp post and fall in. Then cut to Fox and Cowboy playing dice in the alley as Cleon, Ajax, Rembrandt, Snow, Vermin, and Swan walk by as Fox and Cowboy fall in also.) (Cut to Chatterbox, Crackerjack, and another Hi-Hat lieutenant standing next to him on top of a small building with the Cyclone in the background as the Warriors arrive.) Chatterbox: The mighty Cleon shows his f-f-fucking face! I owe you Warriors! You f-f-fucked me over and n-n-n-now I... Cleon''' (interrupting):'' Yo, shut the fuck up Jack-in-the-box, what do you want? '''''Chatterbox: You think we'd just forget what you d-d-did to us? You think we'd just st-stay silent? So now it comes to th-th-THIS, your final C-C-CURTAIN CALL! Cleon: You're standin' on our turf; I'm gonna give you one last chance to walk your fat, stuttering ass back to Broadway. Chatterbox: You just don't g-g-g-get it. You b-b-b-BASTARDS ARE FUCKIN' HISTORY! (Chatterbox sends his Hi-Hats out to take out the Warriors but the Warriors defend their turf and wreck all the Hi-Hats.) Chatterbox: Goddammit! Not this b-b-bullshit AGAIN! Hi-Hats! Inside n-n-n-NOW! (Cleon turns to his Warriors and spots Swan and Snow standing over a defeated Hi-Hat and Ajax still beating up another Hi-Hat.) Cleon: Swan! Snow! Ajax! Inside with me! Let's go! (Swan, Snow, and Ajax follow Cleon inside the Coney Amusement Park.) Snow: Man, I ain't been in this place in a long time. Cleon: We got 'em cornered in here, so stay with it and be ready for anything. (There are three Hi-Hats' scouts keeping an eye out for Swan, Snow, Ajax, and Cleon but are quickly taken out.) Cleon: Come on! The switch has gotta be around here some place! (Cleon turns on the switch that turns on the power to the amusement park and opens the door down some tracks to a roller-coaster.) (While the Warriors are down on the tracks, a roller-coaster quickly trails after them.) Cleon: Watch out for the cart! Move it soldiers! (Cleon, Swan, Snow, and Ajax sprint down the tracks and out of the way of the roller-coaster, battle more Hi-Hats, and defeat them.) (The doors leading to where Crackerjack and his fellow Hi-Hats open.) Cleon: We gotta track down that fat ass and wreck him for good! (Cleon, Swan, Snow, and Ajax enter the door.) (Cut to Chatterbox, Crackerjack, and two other Hi-Hats standing on top of a ledge with plastic skulls and barrels around them.) Chatterbox: Hi-Hats! It's showtime! My p-p-poor Warriors. It's b-b-b-been fun for us Hi-Hats- Ajax''' (interrupting):'' HEY! Why don't you shut the f-f-f-Fuck up so we can finish this thing? ''Chatterbox (grabbing a plastic skull):'' Oh we're g-g-gonna f-finish it. We're g-gonna f-f-finish you f-f-f-F-F-F-FFOREVERRRR! CRACKERJACK! HI-HATS! Murder these sons-of-bitches!! (Cleon, Swan, Snow, Ajax beat up Chatterbox's Hi-Hats with Chatterbox throwing skulls and Molotov cocktails at the Warriors. Once all Hi-Hats are beaten up, The Warriors throw beer bottles and plastic skulls at Chatterbox, who jumps down and fights the Warriors head-on. Cleon lures Chatterbox onto the roller-coaster tracks and Chatterbox gets run over by the roller-coaster.) (Cut to Cyrus talking to Masai.) '''''Cyrus: Do you see the possibilities Masai? Masai: Cyrus, I see... but the armies? How will we call them out to meet? How do we ensure that they come in peace? Cyrus: We must trust our brothers. We will invite everyone on our network, under a night of general truce and I will speak to them. And they will see, you cannot deny the truth. Masai: I warn you Cyrus, this is not smart. Cyrus: I don't need warnings... (walks away) I have faith. DJ Reports Alright. For all you alleycats out there howling for the news, here's what's up in the city tonight. The performance artists known as the Hi-Hats are regrouping after the loss of their leader, Chatterbox. Filling in is his understudy, Crackerjack, who's planning to direct the troops back to their roots. Will this under-accomplished actor be able to breathe some life back into their outfit? I guess only time will tell, boppers. Now, up in the Bronx, the Van Courtlandt Rangers and the Moonrunners snuffed each other out at the train yard once again. The rivalry between these two crews has been heating up for some time. But while they're busy competing for all-city status, they're leaving the Turnbull AC's free to take a bigger piece of the pie up around Pelham. Now, I'll take you out with a modern-day classic. Here's a phat track for all you cool cats clawing through the streets. Keep doing what you do, boppers. Video Walkthrough Links GameFAQs Category:Missions